Vacaciones en México
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Unas locas vacaciones de tres Guerreras Mágicas atrapadas en Caosopolis
1. ¡¡¡Los chicos aquí!

**VACACIONES EN MÉXICO.**

**Notas de Edición: **

No me gusta poner notas al principio de los episodios, pero en esta ocasión lo considero necesario.

_El siguiente fic presenta un contenido que, por su naturaleza, debe clasificarse como **"RESTRINGIDO".** No me parece del todo conveniente que este tipo de fic sea leído por un público menor de 13 años. A todos los fans les pido que tomen en consideración esta advertencia, en función de evitar cualquier reacción negativa ante el fic. Mi deseo es que la historia que a continuación leerán sea de su completo agrado._

Esta nota la tome del Fan Fic "Confesiones Intimas" de la pagina de y la pongo aquí por que me pareció lo más apropiado.

Así que los que se sientan listos pueden continuar ¡Disfruten el Fic!

**Anais.**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿¡Los chicos aquí!?.**

**Aeropuerto internacional de la Cd. De México.**

Tres chicas como de 19 años, aparecen por la puerta de entrada No. 9, la primera es pelirroja y viste tenis, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y una playera blanca anudada el frente, por todo equipaje lleve una mochila al hombro, detrás de ella viene una chica rubia con pantalones de vestir café bajo, sandalias y una blusa corta(arriba de la cintura) sin mangas pero con botones al frente y sus lentes, por equipaje lleva una maleta grande con ruedas y una pequeña cosmetiquera en la otra. Por ultimo entra una joven de largo cabello azul, llevaba una falda de corte recto a la rodilla y una blusa con manga corta de color rosa claro, "elegante y a la moda" era la encomienda de Umi. Esta chica llevaba una, dos, tres, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUATRO MALETAS!!!!!!! Y esto era porque sus amigas le habían pedido que viajara "ligero". Fuu sugirió tomar un Taxiï€± al hotel, pero Hikaru quiso lanzarse a la aventura y acabaron subiéndose al metroï€²

- Tal vez no fue una buena idea subir -!.-

Hikaru va apachurrada junto a una ventana y no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban Umi y Fuu.

- A mi no me parece tan malo.-

Fuu había tenido la suerte de que una persona se había bajado y ella había podido sentarse. Pero Umi no opinaba lo mismo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ME MATEN SI VUELVO A SUBIRME EN ESTA COSA!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEY!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUITA TU RODILLA DE AHÍ!!!!!!!!!!-

- Eso no es mi rodilla.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CON MAYOR RAZON QUÍTALO DE AHÍ!!!!!!!-

Después de vagar de estación en estación se dieron por vencidas y tomaron un Taxi al hotel. El edificio no es muy grande, apenas unos 15 pisos, pero cuenta con muy buenas instalaciones y es un sitio bastante lujoso. Las tres se dirigen a la recepción.

- ¿A que nombre hicieron su reservación?-

- Al mío, Umi Ryuzaki.-

- No esta registrada así que no podremos darles una habitación.-

- Señorita he viajado 24 horas en avión desde Japón hasta aquí para

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Vagar en un desquiciado vagón del metro por cerca de tres horas!!!!!!! Dónde me he ensuciado, despeinado, perdido una maleta, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Un tipo casi me viola!!!!!!! Y todo para llegar aquí y usted me diga que no me va a dar una habitación. Seria usted tan amable de revisar una vez más ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EN ESE APARATEJO DEL DEMONIO Y DECIRME SI ESTA MI RESERVACIÓN ANTES DE QUE SE LO ARROJE EN LA CABEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- Si, si esta. Aquí tienen sus llaves.-

- Gracias es usted muy amable.-

Suben a su cuarto, tres camas individuales con colchas amarillas, con sus respectivas tres mesas de noche, un baño con tina. Todo decorado exquisitamente. Rápidamente Umi y Fuu acomodan sus pertenencias en el único armario que hay, Hikaru sale al balcón y se entretiene en mirar por lo binoculares.

- Listo.-

- ¿Dónde va a poner Hikaru sus cosas?-

- No te preocupes Fuu, todavía queda ese cajón.- Señala el ultimo cajón del armario ya que todo el espacio restante estaba ocupado por la ropa de ella y la de Fuu.

Fuu sale a llamar a Hikaru pero esta no le hace ningún caso y sigue observando con los binoculares. Fuu dirige su mirada al mismo lugar que Hikaru y también se queda viendo.

- ¿Qué demonios les ocurre a ustedes dos?-

Umi le arrebata los binoculares a Hikaru y los dirige a donde miraba esta.

- ¡Pero que aguante!-

- Están así desde que llegamos.-

Lo que ven nuestras amigas es a una pareja, en el hotel de enfrente, que llevan bastante tiempo haciendo un simulacro de procreación. Se entretienen un rato más mirando a la pareja y después comienzan a ver los alrededores.

- Y bien ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy en la noche?.-

- Podríamos ir ahí.-

- No es una mala idea.-

Lo que Umi señala es un show "Solo para mujeres"

**En lo que anochece las chicas bajan al bar del hotel y.... **

- ¿Qué me ven, ¡Acaso nunca han visto una chica con cabello azul!-

- Tranquilízate Umi.-

- ¿Qué van a tomar?.-

- Yo quiero probar el tequilaï€³.-

Fuu y Hikaru no ponen ninguna objeción así que les llevan una botella.

Umi toma el contenido de su vaso de un jalón, Hikaru toma la mitad y Fuu esta por darle un sorbo a su vaso cuando.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES FERIO!!!!!!.-

La chica sale corriendo y Umi y Hikaru la ven alejarse por la ventana.

- ¿Cuántas lleva?.-

- Ninguna. Hay que ir por ella Umi, puede perderse.-

- Tranquila Hikaru, ella no es como tu que se te olvida hasta donde vives.-

Fuu sigue a un muchacho vestido con jeans y camisa amarilla por varias calles. Hasta que logra alcanzarlo en el tianguis de Tepitoï€´. Este guapo chico si es Ferio.

- ¡Hola!-

-¡Hola!.-

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.-

- Guru Clef nos mando ha buscar un veneno letal y nos dijeron que en esta ciudad podríamos encontrarlo.-

- ¿Nos? ¿Quién vino contigo? .-

- Ascot y Latis, y ¿Tu no vivías en Tokio? .-

- Si, vine de vacaciones con Umi y Hikaru. ¿Y donde están ellos?.-

- Latis esta buscando por su cuenta pero Ascot estaba conmigo hace un momento y lo estaba buscando.-

- ¿Cómo esta vestido?.-

- Igual que siempre, la ropa de tu mundo no le gusto.-

Vemos a Ascot no muy lejos de ahí caminando con su atuendo de mago.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUFON!!!!!!!!!!.-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?.- Toma al tipo que es bastante más bajo que él y lo sostiene por la playera.

- Bufón.-

- ¿Y que quiere decir eso?.-

- No lo sé pero lo hice para burlarme de ti.-

- En ese caso... -

Ascot tiene una fuerza descomunal que manda al tipo a estrellarse contra uno de los puestos y atrae la atención de otros que se le echan encima. Se arma una gran trifulca y Ferio y Fuu la distinguen desde lejos.

- Allá hay problemas, seguramente Ascot esta ahí.-

- ¿Ascot?.-

- Él ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vieron.-

Ferio ayuda a Ascot y dejan a sus atacantes bastante maltrechos.

- De todas formas era un bufón.- Dice el tipo mientras corre tras los otros.

Fuu les pregunta si tienen donde quedarse como contestan que no los invita al hotel donde están ellas. En el camino se topan con un chico vestido completamente de negro y lentes oscuros, sobre la espalda llevaba una pequeña mochila también negra con unos adornos rojos. Latis fue el más sorprendido y alegre de ver a Fuu.

Mientras tanto en el bar Umi lleva cerca de 50 tragos de tequila y Hikaru esta sentada a un lado en la barra, si que esta aburrida. Umi pide una copa más y el camarero voltea a ver a Hikaru preguntándole con la mirada si se la da. Ella dice con cierto fastidio que se la sirva y por fin Umi se queda dormida sobre la barra. Hikaru pasa un brazo sobre la espalda de Umi y hace grandes esfuerzos por llevársela a su cuarto. Ellas toman el elevador mientras que los chicos y Fuu llegan al bar y preguntan por ellas, como el camarero le informa que ya subieron se dirigen al cuarto y cuando Fuu abre la puerta Umi le brinca encima.

-¡Fuu que bueno que ya regresaste!.-

- Si, si, ya, ya cálmate. ¿Cuántas se tomo?.-

-¿Viste los vasos que estaban en la barra?.-

- Sí, eran como 50. -

- Todas se las tomo ella.-

Entran los chicos en ese momento.

- Mira a quienes encontré.-

Hikaru se alegra bastante, Fuu logra que Umi la suelte sentándola en la cama. Ascot se le acerca.

- ¿Por qué huele así?.-

Umi lo ve y luego ve a los otros dos chicos. Se levanta y se dirige con Hikaru y Fuu. Con una sonrisa placentera dice:

- Otra vez estoy soñando "eso". -

- No Umi, si son ellos.- A ambas chicas les sale una gota en la cabeza.

La chica va y palpa a Latis, luego a Ferio y se para delante de Ascot para tocarlo, le aprieta la nariz y lo observa por largo rato.

- Tu eres Ascot.-

- Si-

- ¡Que gusto volver a verte!.-

Umi lo abraza y lo tira en la cama, el chico más que sorprendido se sienta con la chica aun abrazada a su cuello y esta se sienta sobre sus piernas. Todos comienzan a platicar y Ferio les dice sobre su supuesta misión. Como los chicos se van a quedar con ellas Hikaru pregunta el plan para en la noche y Umi sugiere ir a cenar y a bailar poco antes de quedarse dormida. Fuu se ofrece a hacer las reservaciones y sale de la habitación con Ferio. Ascot quiere soltarse de Umi pero la chica a pesar de estar dormida no lo suelta.

- Es inútil Ascot, Umi siempre duerme abrazando algo, hubieras visto lo "raras" que nos veíamos en el avión.-

- ¿Qué hago? Ya me canse.-

- Podrías dormirte también.-

Si no puedes contra ellos úneteles, así que Ascot se acostó con Umi abrazada a su cuello y se quedó dormido.

Fuu y Ferio tomaron el ascensor pero iba tan lleno de gente que terminaron demasiado cerca, él aspiro su perfume y ella sintió demasiado cerca su respiración, la situación se estaba poniendo "bochornosa". Por suerte el elevador llegó a la planta baja y los dos se dirigieron a la recepción para consultar sobre los lugares a los que podrían ir. "Accidentalmente" Ferio rozo la pierna de Fuu con su mano y ella se puso tan nerviosa que pidió una reservación al lugar que le mencionaban en ese momento y los dos prácticamente corrieron al ascensor, que esta vez estaba vacío. Se paro cada uno en un rincón y mientras subían ocurrió uno de los tan comunes temblores de la ciudad de México. Ferio abrazo a Fuu y el elevador se detuvo al igual que el temblor. Habían cortado la energía para revisar las instalaciones.

- Espero que no tarden mucho.-

La voz de Fuu era prácticamente un susurro, él estaba demasiado cerca. Sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su espalda y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado junto a su pecho.

Por su parte Ferio ya estaba perdiendo la razón, podía oler su perfume que lo extasiaba y estaba tocando el delicado cuerpo de aquella joven con el que había soñado por mucho tiempo. No pudo más, la beso, la beso con toda la pasión que sus labios podían demostrar. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo. Fuu no opuso ninguna resistencia, el deseo la había vencido por completo, estaba loca por sentir las manos de él recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, por recibir sus besos en el cuello, por sentir como la aprisionaba entre la pared del ascensor y su pecho.

Él la cubrió de caricias y de besos. Ya solo se escuchaban dos respiraciones agitadas. Las manos del chico acariciaron nerviosamente los suaves contornos de su compañera, palpo por encima de la tela las deliciosas curvas que solo había podido observar, pronto sus sentidos exigieron más y osadamente introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la joven hasta alcanzar a acariciar sus firmes pechos por encima de su ropa interior. Fuu se sobresalto pero era demasiado tarde para detenerlo, ya estaba atrapada en ese excitante juego, sus manos acariciaban el firme pecho del joven mientras él posaba su otra mano en su trasero.

En solo un momento la ropa de Fuu al igual que la de Ferio quedo regada en el piso sirviendo de cama para los amantes. Él aun se complació en retirar lentamente la envoltura que ocultaba los blancos pechos de ella y bien lo hizo comenzó a llenarlos de besos. Ella exploraba el cuerpo de aquel hombre que desde su adolescencia hacia de ella lo que quería, siempre tuvo miedo de que algo así pasara pero ahora no le importaba solo quería registrar en sus manos aquella musculosa y ancha espalda, ese pecho firme y entregarse a él por completo. Lentamente y con delicadeza Ferio quito la ultima prenda intima de Fuu, aquella que le impedía alcanzar aquello que él había soñado por demasiado tiempo. Pronto se escucharon placenteros quejidos que subían poco a poco de intensidad hasta alcanzar juntos el umbral.

Después Fuu recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ferio estaba agotada pero feliz, él estaba agotado, estaba feliz pero también triste y preocupado...

Continuara...

ï€± Automóvil de alquiler.

ï€² Ferrocarril urbano.

ï€³ Aguardiente extraído de una especie de maguey.

ï€´ Es un lugar donde te venden desde falluca: tenis, relojes, grabadoras, etc. pasando por drogas hasta pornografía de cualquier tipo.


	2. En el antro

**VACACIONES EN MÉXICO.**

No me gusta poner notas al principio de los episodios, pero en esta ocasión lo considero necesario.

_El siguiente fic presenta un contenido que, por su naturaleza, debe clasificarse como **"RESTRINGIDO".** No me parece del todo conveniente que este tipo de fic sea leído por un público menor de 13 años. A todos los fans les pido que tomen en consideración esta advertencia, en función de evitar cualquier reacción negativa ante el fic. Mi deseo es que la historia que a continuación leerán sea de su completo agrado._

Esta nota la tome del Fan Fic "Confesiones Intimas" de la pagina de y la pongo aquí por que me pareció lo más apropiado.

Así que los que se sientan listos pueden continuar ¡Disfruten el Fic!

****

Latis y Hikaru platican sentados en la cama.

- ¿De verdad vinieron a comprar un veneno?- (Esta chica se huele que hay algo torcido)

- Si, ¿a qué más podríamos venir?.- Latis duda un poco, nerviosamente deja la mochila que traía en el piso y esta se voltea. De ella sale un cristal (imagínate una concentración de cuarzos o una reproducción en miniatura del castillo con un brillo azuloso.) y unos papeles, Hikaru los recoge y mira el cristal.

- ¿Qué es esto?.-

- A través de él nos comunicamos con Céfiro, uno de nosotros debe llevarlo siempre.- Le dijo Latis visiblemente nervioso. Hikaru le entrego el cristal y observó los papeles, un pasaporte, una visa y un par de boletos para Tokio. Lo mira a los ojos para interrogarlo.

- Planeaba ir a visitarte, aunque no sabía como iba a encontrarte.- Hikaru se sintió muy halagada, no la había olvidado. Se lanzo a sus brazos e iban a besarse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Eran París y Fuu visiblemente agitados. Hikaru y Latis se separaron al instante. Hikaru se acerco a Fuu y enojada le susurro:

- ¿No podían haberse tardado un poco más?.-

- Llevamos fuera cerca de tres horas.- Fuu se sorprendió.

Hikaru se percato de que era verdad y cambió la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?.-

Fuu y Ferio no sabían que contestar así que se quedaron callados, Hikaru y Latis los observaron, Latis se quedo viendo fijamente a Fuu y Hikaru siguió su mirada para saber que veía. Al momento se planto, escandalizada, al frente de su amiga y le abotono los cuatro primeros botones de la blusa. (Captas que estaba observando Latis ;) Latis llamo a Ferio y le susurro algo al oído, al instante este subió su cremallera.

-¡Ahora se porque tardaron tanto tiempo!.-

Umi despertaba en ese precisó momento.

- ¡Que bien dormí!.- Abre los ojos y ve a los chicos. -¡Vaya!, Después de todo si estaban ustedes aquí.- Se recuesta apoyando un codo en una supuesta "almohada" de atrás. Mira por toda la habitación. - ¿No venía Ascot también?, ¿Dónde esta?.- Todos señalan detrás de ella y descubre que su "almohada" es Ascot a quien esta sofocando con su codo. La chica se hace un lado para que Ascot se levante

- ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No me acuerdo de nada!- Dice rascándose la cabeza, Ascot la mira extrañado y ella sonríe poniendo cara de inocente.- Eeeerrrmmm, pero tu estuviste maravilloso.-

Las chicas y los chicos comienzan a alistarse para salir. Umi un vestido pegado, corto, de color azul oscuro brilloso y tacones, Hikaru, blusa pegada con un pequeño escote, con un estampado de rosas y pantalón de vestir ajustado, zapatos de plataforma (Digo, la niña sigue siendo bajita) Fuu, un conjunto de blusa y falda con tacones también. Ascot de camisa roja y pantalón blanco, Latis el clásico negro de la cabeza a los pies y chamarra de cuero. Ferio de camisa amarilla y pantalón negro, sobre su espalda transportaba la mochila que tenían que llevar a todos lados.

**Salen del hotel y se paran en la calle.**

- ¿Cómo llegamos al lugar?.- Pregunta Ascot.

- ¡¡¡En metro!!!!.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Le responden todos al unísono a Hikaru. (Parece ser que los chicos también tuvieron algunos contratiempos con este transporte, ji, ji -)

- Mejor tomemos un taxi.- Sugiere Fuu.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Latis.

- Es un auto que te lleva al lugar a donde vas.-

- ¿Cómo lo conseguimos?.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Así!!!!!!!!!!.- Umi planta los pies en la acera y llevándose los dedos a la boca da un fuerte silbido. Al momento se detienen un montón de taxis chocando uno contra otro.- ¡Listo!- Umi abre la puerta del primero que resulta ser un bochoï€±. Mete a Ferio primero, sienta a Fuu en sus rodillas, mete a Latis que tiene que ir agachado, sienta a Hikaru sobre de él. Y luego sienta a Ascot en el asiento delantero mientras se sienta cómodamente sobre él.

- Podemos irnos.-

El carro arranca y en el camino se escuchan comentarios como:

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fuu, me estas lastimando!!!!!!! -

- Lo siento Ferio, procurare ya no moverme tanto.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu tacón me esta haciendo un agujero en el pie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya vamos a llegar!!!!!!!.-

- Tranquilo Latis, este buen hombre se ofreció a darnos un tur por la ciudad antes de dejarnos.-

- No creo que mi cuello lo resista.-

- Vamos chicos, dejen de quejarse. Yo voy muy bien.-

- Como que vas sentada sobre mí, y no eres precisamente una pluma- Murmura Ascot entre dientes.

Por fin los dejan en la entrada de un antro.ï€²

Al cruzar la puerta todos se quedan anonadados con la estatura de Latis y Ascot (los mexicanos promedio somos bastante bajitos !) Toman asiento en su mesa reservada y...

- Me muero de hambre, ¿que cenaremos?.- (Umi se enfrenta a la Cruda... realidad)

Fuu se hace la desentendida mientras piensa la manera más sutil de decirle a Umi que no venden comida en ese lugar para que no se enfade... demasiado.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar?.- Les dice un mesero presentando la carta.

- Aquí solo hay bebidas, ¿No tiene nada de comida?.-

La respuesta es negativa y Umi estalla.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Me quieres decir qué te distrajo tanto como para dejarme sin cenar?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Fuu pone cara de inocente y se sonroja.

- Ya veo. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tráigame una botella de Tequila!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Los demás piden bebidas sencillas y refresco, llega el turno de Ascot y...

- Déjelo, él tomara lo que yo.-

Las chicas se levantan al baño(clásico ¿No crees?) y los chicos se quedan solos, París toma la palabra.

- Recuerden que nadie debe saber a que vinimos realmente, ni como llegamos aquí. Esas fueron las ordenes de Guru Clef.-

- Pero ellas son las Guerreras Mágicas.- Latis Replico-

- Habría que preguntarle a Guru Clef primero.-

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumiso en esta situación?, ¿Es que acaso ya no la amas.-

El chico que esta a cargo no contesta, Latis se levanta, Ferio lo detiene.

- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Hikaru.- El chico de negro no contesta y se aleja. Ferio se vuelve para hablar con Ascot que hasta ahora solo a sido testigo.

- ¿Tú crees que se lo diga?.-

- No lo sé. Ya ves como estaba antes de esta misión, realmente a extrañado mucho a Hikaru.-

- ¿Tú lo harías?.-

- Eso es diferente... Ella no me ama. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿De verdad lograste olvidar a Fuu?.-

Silencio, duda, no puede contestar esa pregunta.

- Piénsalo bien. Ya has perdido mucho por obedecer las ordenes al pie de la letra. ¿No te parece suficiente sufrimiento? .-

Las chicas regresan y un segundo después aparece Latis. Las bebidas ya están sobre la mesa.

Ascot toma un vaso y se va a servir de la botella.

- No, así no. Hazlo como aquí.- La chica pone la muestra dándole grandes tragos directamente a la botella. (La deja a la mitad) - Ahora tu.- Umi le mete la botella en la boca y lo ahoga en todos los significados de la palabra. Ese fue el final de la botella, de la primera, entre los dos acabaron con unas cincuenta y terminaron bien ebrios. Umi jalo a Ascot hasta la pista y se convirtieron en el alma del antro.

El resto los veía desde la mesa.

- ¡No sabía que Ascot bailara tan bien!.- Dijo Hikaru sorprendida.

- Yo tampoco.- Aseguro Latis.-

- Realmente él nunca había bailado !.- Dijo Ferio.

- ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Lo han intentado?.- Pregunto Fuu.

Los dos muchachos se miraron, nunca en toda su vida.

- ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?.- Pregunto Ferio a Fuu.

- Será divertido, vamos.- Dijo Fuu y tomo de la mano a París el se levanto.

- Vienen, Hikaru, Latis.-

La pelirroja gustosa hubiera ido pero Latis no tenía muy buena cara. Ferio le lanzo una mirada de enojo y se marcho con Fuu a la pista. Hikaru los siguió con la vista y penso que hubiera sido una buena idea que Fuu emborrachara a Ferio por que el chico no tenía ninguna gracia para el baile y se movía como un robot.

- ¿Qué ocurre Latis?, ¿Pasa algo malo?, No pareces divertirte.-

Latis miro a la pista y al ver a Ferio bailando no pudo evitar reír.

- No, no ocurre nada. Es que... te extrañe mucho.- Trago saliva, no había querido decirlo, pero se le salió.

- Yo... también te he extrañado mucho.-

Se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros se acercaron, cuando escucharon una riña. El que peleaba era Ascot que se agarro a golpes con un tipo que había querido propasarse con Umi. Se arma clásica pelea de este tipo de situaciones donde todo mundo se mete y después de un rato llega la policía a hacer una redada. Ferio y Fuu salen por su cuenta y Ascot, Umi, Hikaru y Latis salen por su lado.

- ¿Qué hacemos?, Aun es muy temprano.- Dice Umi.

- Para ti. Yo quiero irme a dormir.- Dice Hikaru mientras para un taxi.- ¿Vienen?.-

Latis aborda el taxi, Ascot iba a subirse y Umi lo detiene, para susurrarle.

- Deja que se vayan.-

El taxi se va llevándose a Hikaru y a Latis al hotel. Ascot mira desaparecer el auto.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?.-

- ¿Por qué no caminamos?.-

Umi y Ascot caminan por una avenida iluminada por las luces de los autos y las luces de neón.

- ¿Y bien Ascot?, ¿Hay alguien que te espere en Céfiro?.-

Él chico la mira extrañado, no entendió muy bien la pregunta.

- Me refiero a sí... ¿Tienes novia?.-

- No, no tengo novia.-

- Entonces no estas enamorado.-

- Sí, si lo estoy. El hecho de que no tenga novia no quiere decir que no este enamorado-

A Umi ya le había interesado bastante el jueguito.

- ¿Y quien es la afortunada dueña de tu corazón?- Dijo Umi con una sonrisa malévola. Ascot contesto de la misma manera.

- ¿No lo adivinas?.-

Los dos se miraron, eso ya iba demasiado lejos, silencio. Ascot vuelve a relajarse y decide seguir la conversación.

- ¿Y tu tienes novio?.-

- He tenido algunos, y... Eeeerrrmmm. Bueno, no ahora no tengo.- Umi mira su reloj.- Bien, ya les dimos suficiente ventaja. Vamonos -

Umi para un taxi y los dos suben, también van al hotel. La luz del carro le permite a Umi ver que Ascot tiene una herida cerca del ojo y aun sangra. Umi saca un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar la herida.

- Creo que nunca te di las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí-

- No puedo permitir que nadie te lastime.- Ascot, sonrió.

Se miran a los ojos, Umi se acerca un poco.

- Nunca me había fijado en que tienes unos ojos muy bellos.- Le dice ella.

- Tenías otras cosas en que pensar.- Dice Ascot por lo bajo.

Umi esta a punto de besarlo y él aleja su rostro.

- No -

- ¿No que?.- Dice Umi abriendo grandemente los ojos.

- No quiero que tu y yo hagamos algo de lo que después no te acuerdes.- Umi se molesta, pero sabe que Ascot tiene razón.

- ¿Por qué tomas todo tan en serio?.-

- Por que no quiero que me lastimes.-

Umi se quedo callada y el auto se detuvo, los dos bajaron. Ascot dio dos pasos y ella lo tomo de la mano, él chico se sorprendió pero ella le dijo con la mirada "solo como amigos".

- Solo voy a hacer un encargo y nos vamos.-

Umi se acerco a la recepción, hablo con la recepcionista y volvió a salir. Ella y Ascot se alejaron por la calle abrazados, charlando como viejos amigos.

Hikaru y Latis se encontraban platicando en el cuarto sobre el tiempo pasado y sobre lo que habían sido sus vidas hasta ese momento.

- Te extrañe mucho.- Musito Latis, se le había escapado de los labios, por segunda vez.

- Yo también.-

La pelirroja se acerca a él para besarlo pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Hikaru fue a abrir dispuesta a tragarse vivo al que encontrara en la puerta. El receptor de su furia era un pobre mozo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ SE TE OFRECE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- ¿Este es el cuarto de la señorita Umi Rayasaky?.-

- ¡¡¡SI!!.-

El mozo le entrego una botella y una libreta para que firmara, sin esperar un segundo desapareció antes de que Hikaru lo hiciera puré.

- ¿Qué es eso?.- Pregunto Latis.

- Es champaña, una bebida que se usa en celebraciones y ocasiones especiales.-

- Aaaaah.-

- Bueno, esta no es una celebración pero es una ocasión especial. ¿Quieres un poco?-

Hikaru sirvió la espumosa bebida en dos copas y le dio una a Latis. Después de algunos tragos se besaron apasionadamente y cayeron en una de las camas. Sentían una especie de deseo loco de poseerse, todo el tiempo desde que habían vuelto a verse trataron de reprimirlo o los interrumpían, ahora nada podría detenerlos. Ambos se tendieron en la cama, los besos se hicieron más apremiantes, más intensos y profundos, al igual que las caricias.

- Te amoooooooo.-

- Hikaru.-

Las prendas que los cubrían quedaron regadas por todo el lugar. Sus cuerpos palpitaban juntos como uno solo. Se sintieron hundir en un conjunto de placeres que nunca habían imaginado mientras sus cuerpos se abrían a las exigencias de la pasión. Una y otra vez él se hacia uno con ella y ella con él. Por momentos alcanzaban juntos el cielo y volvían también juntos para volver a comenzar sus juegos.

**Continuara...**

ï€± Auto compacto.

ï€² Discoteca.


	3. Turistas

**VACACIONES EN MÉXICO.**

No me gusta poner notas al principio de los episodios, pero en esta ocasión lo considero necesario.

_El siguiente fic presenta un contenido que, por su naturaleza, debe clasificarse como **"RESTRINGIDO".** No me parece del todo conveniente que este tipo de fic sea leído por un público menor de 13 años. A todos los fans les pido que tomen en consideración esta advertencia, en función de evitar cualquier reacción negativa ante el fic. Mi deseo es que la historia que a continuación leerán sea de su completo agrado._

Esta nota la tome del Fan Fic "Confesiones Intimas" de la pagina de y la pongo aquí por que me pareció lo más apropiado.

Así que los que se sientan listos pueden continuar ¡Disfruten el Fic!

****

Fuu y Ferio habían salido por el lado contrarío de la discoteca y no habían podido encontrar a sus amigos. Simplemente siguieron caminando hasta llegara aun parque. Fuu se recargo en un árbol, Ferio no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Ascot. Era verdad, no había podido olvidar a Fuu un solo día de su existencia, había amado mucho a Leda pero el recuerdo de Fuu había permanecido siempre en su corazón.

- Después de todo, si tienen cosa bonitas aquí.- Menciono la chica que miraba las estrellas por entre las ramas de un gran árbol en la que estaba apoyada. Él la mira _-"Cielos, eres tan hermosa."-_ penso.

Se acerco y acaricio el rostro de la chica, la sujeto de la mejilla y le dio un apasionado beso.

- Te amo.- Le susurro mientras volvía a besarla y comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna de ella. Fuu fue un poco más audaz esta vez y desabotono la camisa de él en un instante. Aquello era más que deseo, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, pero sus almas también, era una unión que nada había podido romper, ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni otra mujer. Mientras besaba los blancos senos de Fuu, Ferio se preguntaba como había podido haber estado con otra, solo ella tenía ese sabor dulce en su piel, ese olor a flor silvestre, solo era ella la mujer de su vida. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente diseñados para complementarse, cada parte del cuerpo de Fuu ajustaban en las manos de Ferio, sus bocas encajaban a la perfección la una en la otra. Las caricias fueron prolongadas, era delicioso disfrutar cada rincón de su piel, sin prisa, degustando con cada uno de sus sentidos.

La ropa iba poco a poco cayendo sobre el pasto, ellos también.

Rodaron por largas horas, el placer era inmenso, mutuo y continuo. Era su pequeño paraíso.

Unas horas antes del amanecer Ferio despertó por un zumbido que escuchaba. Abrió los ojos y contemplo a Fuu en sus brazos quien aun dormía. Se levanto tratando de no despertarla y tomo la mochila, saco el cristal y escucho la voz de Clef.

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto?, No importa, ¿Ya lo encontraron?.- Dijo secamente él hechicero.

- No pero, encontramos a las Guerreras Mágicas.-

- ¿Y?.-

-¿Podemos decirles?.-

- Tu sabes bien que no.-

- Pero ellas son las Guerreras Mágicas.-

- Espere algo así de Latis o de Ascot, pero de ti no. ¿Vas a desobedecerme?.-

- No, Guru Clef.-

La comunicación se corto. Fuu había escuchado todo, solo fingía que dormía. Ferio se acerco a ella y la despertó, su semblante no era precisamente feliz. Se vistieron, Ferio estaba muy pensativo.

Fuu se acerco y le dio un beso.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de volver a verte... aunque sea por poco tiempo.-

El chico sonrió.

Los dos caminaron hasta el hotel mientras amanecía.

Subieron hasta el cuarto para abrir la puerta y cerrarla tan rápido como pudieron.

- ¿Quiénes crees que eran?.-

De dentro de la habitación se escuchaban placenteros quejidos y resortes que se movían. El chico reflexiono un momento.

- Por el ruido, creo que es Latis.-

Los dos ya se dirigían al elevador.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Latis!!!!!!!!. Creo que tendré que comprobarlo por mi misma.- Ferio le echo una mirada asesina.- Solo bromeaba.- Agrego Fuu sonriendo.

En el lobby encontraron a Umi recargada en Ascot. Los dos dormían.

**Un rato después...**

- ¿Vamos a ver si ya podemos entrar?.-

- Vamos.-

Fuu y Umi subieron y pegaron el oído a la puerta(aunque realmente no era necesario). Bajaron y les informaron a los chicos que esperarían un poco más.

Otro rato después subieron Ascot y Ferio para encontrarse con lo mismo. Y una hora más tarde.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que rayos les pasa a esos dos!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- Tranquila Umi, hay que hacer algo.-

- ¿Cómo que?.-

Fuu se dirigió a la recepción y marco el teléfono de la habitación. El teléfono sonó varias veces con insistencia pero nadie contesto. Fuu volvió a marcar después de una larga espera...

- ¿Hikaru?-

- Si.- Su respiración se escuchaba bastante agitada.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PODRÍAN PARAR UN MOMENTO!!!!!!!!, ESTAMOS CANSADOS, SUCIOS Y CON HAMBRE Y TODAS NUESTRAS COSAS ESTAN EN LA HABITACIÓN.-

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Hikaru con acento inocente antes de colgar.

La otra chica se volvió a sus acompañantes y dando una palmada dijo:

- Todo arreglado.-

Los cuatro subieron y encontrón a Hikaru en camisón y a Latis vistiéndose en el baño. Cada uno se baño, se cambio y las chicas tomaron sus bolsas.

- ¿Bajan a desayunar?.- Les pregunto Umi a Hikaru y a Latis.

- Tal vez más tarde.- Contesto Hikaru.

El cuarteto bajo y desayunaron en el hotel.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos?.-

- ¿Por qué no damos un paseo?.- Dijo Fuu.

Ambas chicas se pararon frente a un mapa.

- Podríamos ir ahí.-

Fuu señalo cierto Show de Estripers que ya había mencionado.

- ¿Y ellos?.-

- Los mandamos haya.- Otro Show del mismo estilo pero de chicas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡A NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- Esta bien, no es para tanto.-

- Que tal ahí.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fuu!!!!!!, no vine desde Japón para escalar una montaña.-

- Pero haremos ejercicio.-

Compraron una cámara fotográfica y se dirigieron al "Teposteco"(él cerro en cuestión.)Pero antes de salir Umi desapareció un momento con cámara en mano, subió hasta el cuarto y tomo una foto de la puerta junto con su reloj, la hora era: 9:00am.

- ¡Uf!, ¡ha!, jadeo, jadeo. Chicos sigan adelante sin mi, ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!.-

- ¡UMI! Solo llevamos quince minutos subiendo.- Reclamo enojada Fuu.

- Je, lo siento.- (Clásica gota).-

Fuu dirigía la excursión, los chicos cargaban dos pequeñas mochilas con botiquín, agua y oxigeno para subir, además Ferio portaba la ya famosa mochilita con el cristal y Umi, pues Umi hacia lo mejor que sabe hacer, ¡Quejarse!.

El camino era difícil y un poco peligroso pero valía la pena el esfuerzo por lo bello del lugar. Muchos arboles rocas y un riachuelo que corría desde la cima (donde había una pirámide prehispanica) hasta las faldas del cerro. Él ultimo tramo del camino se hace por un barranco donde hay que ir pegado a la pared. A lo largo del camino Fuu y Ferio desaparecieron varias veces(¿Qué estarían haciendo?)pero al final llegaron todos juntos.

Ascot llevaba a Umi sobre su espalda.

- ¡Vamos chicos! Según el mapa, subiendo esa escalera de roca llegamos a la cima.- Decía Fuu para darles ánimos.

- ¡Que bueno! Ya me falta el aire.- Decía Ascot acalorado y jadeante.

- ¿Por qué no le das oxigeno Umi?.- Pregunto Ferio.

- Es que se termino. Me lo venía echando para ver que se sentía.-

Sobra decir que Ascot casi la tira por el barranco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO!!!!!!.- Grito Fuu que iba al frente. Umi brinco de la espalda de Ascot y planto una bandera de Japón en la cima mientras hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY LA MEJOR ALPINISTA DEL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- Umi ¿Y tu tobillo?.-

- ¡Ups! E e e e este... ¡Fue un milagro!, ¡Dejo de dolerme cuando llegamos!.-

Una sombra siniestra se acerca a Umi por la espalda, ella esta parada demasiado cerca del barranco. Cuando Umi voltea, ve a Ferio y a Fuu tratando de contener a Ascot que esta echo una fiera.

- Déjenme tan solo estrangularla, por favor.- Suplica el chico.

La bajada fue bastante más rápida y ya estando abajo...

- ¡Si que estaba alto! Pero ¡Fue muy divertido!, ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!.-

Umi es aplastada por tres personas que ya no piensan soportar sus caprichos.

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron al hotel. Mientras subían al cuarto...

- ¿Qué creen que hayan estado haciendo Hikaru y Latis todo este tiempo?.- Pregunta el chico de cabello castaño rojizo.

- No me lo imagino, tal vez ver televisión.-

- Eso no es muy posible Ferio, Hikaru es muy activa para sentarse a ver televisión.-

- Fuu tiene razón. Ella siempre tiene que estar haciendo "algo físico".-

Los cuatro se quedan viendo y Fuu sugiere:

- Será mejor que llamemos antes de entrar.-

Y dicho y hecho llaman pero nadie les abre, vuelven a hacerlo hasta que Umi casi tira la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HIKARU!!!!!!!.-

Nadie contesta y se escuchan ciertos ruidos que habían oído Fuu y Ferio por la mañana.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?.-

- Estoy contigo Ascot, me muero de hambre.-

- Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgr.-

- Creo que él estomago de Umi esta de acuerdo con ustedes.- Dice riendo Fuu.

- Muy graciosa Fuu. Y bien ¿a dónde iremos a comer?.-

**Las fotos de esa tarde:**

**FOTO 1.**

Mano de Umi mostrando su reloj de pulsera, frente a la puerta del cuarto, hora: 2:40 PM.

**FOTO 2.**

Fuu pidiendo información en la recepción del hotel.

**FOTO 3.**

Los cuatro abordando un taxi a la puerta del hotel. (¿Quién tomo la foto?)

**FOTO 4**

Las caras enfadadas de Ascot y Ferio mientras corren.

**FOTO 5**

Un tipo desconocido con un ojo morado y el cuerpo hecho una mole.

**FOTO 6**

Ferio, Ascot y Umi abordando de nuevo un taxi.

**FOTO 7**

Un montón de Automóviles enfrascados en el periférico.

**FOTO 8**

La orilla del lago de Xochimilco con un montón de trajinerasï€±, adornadas con flores, en el muelle, a lo lejos se ven otras surcando el lago que tiene mucha vegetación en las orillas.

**FOTO 9**

Muchos puestos de antojitosï€², fritangasi y dulces con muchos colores.

**FOTO 10.**

Umi abriendo la boca tan grande como para tragarse su mano con todo y una gorditaii.

**FOTO 11**

Ascot dándole vueltas a su gordita con cara de: ¿esto se come? ¿por donde?

**FOTO 12**

Fuu dándole un pedazo de gordita a Ferio en la boca.(¡Que tiernos!)

**FOTO 13**

Fuu, Ferio y Ascot abordando una traginera.

**FOTO 14**

Umi sosteniendo una botella de Tequila en la mano cantando con los mariachisï€³.

**FOTO 15**

Ferio comprando flores para Fuu a una marchantaï€´ de otra trajinera pequeña.

**FOTO 16. **

Ascot colgado por la borda con la cara verde apunto de... vomitar.

**FOTO 17**

Ascot y Fuu sentados juntos sonriendo.

**FOTO 18**

Umi parada en primer plano mientras Ferio se asoma por sobre su hombro para salir en la foto.

**FOTO 19.**

Umi mal parada en la punta de la trajinera.

**FOTO 20**

Ascot arrojándose a salvar a Umi que cayo por la borda.

**FOTO 21**

Ascot y Umi mojados, enlodados y con el agua a las rodillas.

**FOTO 22**

Fuu y Ferio riéndose.

**FOTO 23**

La puesta de sol sobre el lago de Xochimilco.

**FOTO 24**

La carretera por donde se aproxima un taxi.

**FOTO 25**

El reloj de pulsera de Umi, frente a la puerta del cuarto marcando las 7:30 PM.

**FOTO 26**

Las caras de enojo de todos sentados en el lobby del hotel.

Ferio se nota muy molesto, y las chicas están muy cansadas, Ascot es el único que parece estar tranquilo.

- Bien, creo que llamare por teléfono.- Dice Fuu levantándose.

- Voy contigo.- Le dice Ferio y también se levanta.

Los dos se dirigen a la recepción y marcan el número del cuarto.

_- Bueno.- _

- ¿Latis?.-

_- Si.- _

_- ¿_No les parece que ya es suficiente?.-

- Pásamelo Fuu.-

La chica le da el auricular.

- Latis, soy Ferio. Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir, vamos a subir y quiero que estés listo para marcharnos-

_- ¿Es una orden?.-_

- ¡Tómalo como quieras!-

Ascot se acerca corriendo, Fuu finge no darse cuenta.

- ¡Ferio!, Él esta cerca. Mi radar a comenzado a sonar.-

- Ya escuchaste Latis, tenemos que irnos.-

_- Esta bien.-_

Umi, Fuu, Ascot y Ferio no tardaron mucho en subir. Latis les abrió la puerta. Hikaru aparentemente dormía. Umi se para frente a ella.

- ¡Pero que aguante tiene!, ¡Tan delgadita y pequeña que se ve!.-

Latis ya estaba afuera y Ascot salió en ese momento.

- Bien, tenemos que irnos.-

- Que descansen.-

Ferio se dio la vuelta para irse y Fuu lo detuvo.

- ¿Podemos ayudar?.-

- No pueden. Lo siento.-

Los chicos se fueron. Umi ya estaba en el país de los sueños. Fuu se recostó pero estaba muy preocupada para dormir. Escucho un sollozo.

- Latis.-

- ¿Hikaru?, ¿Qué ocurre?.-

- No lo sé Fuu, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

Ferio esta en una calle transitada, parece buscar algo, se toca el oído, trae un pequeño aparato en él y escucha la voz de Latis.

_- ¿Estas seguro que esto es lo correcto?.-_

- ..........................-

_- ¡Ferio Mi radar a comenzado a sonar!, ¡Voy tras él!.-_

Ferio echa a correr por donde estaba la ultima localización de Latis.

_- ¿Podemos ayudar?.-_

_- Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de volver a verte... aunque sea por poco tiempo.-_

_- Piénsalo bien. Ya has perdido mucho por obedecer las ordenes al pie de la letra. ¿No te parece suficiente sufrimiento? .-_

Ferio no podía alejar a Fuu de su mente y mucho menos las palabras de Ascot.

_- ¿No te parece suficiente sufrimiento?-_

- Leda.-

Él recuerdo de una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños vino a su mente.

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que las Guerreras Mágicas habían abandonado el maravillosos mundo de Céfiro. Guru Clef se hacia cargo del gobierno y él le ayudaba. Se sentía muy solo, había renunciado a volver a ver a Fuu algún día y apareció ella: Leda, su esposa._

_Habían sido tres años felices, su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo, su casa en un pueblo tranquilo y bello. Todo era perfecto hasta que la invasión del planeta Omega lo alejara de su hogar, de su mujer y de su hijo. Omega con una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la de Autosam y una ambición desmedida. _

_Ese día, ese maldito día, él nunca debió abandonar su casa pero lo hizo. Guru Clef lo asigno a defender una ciudad al oeste del castillo. Exactamente al lado contrario de su hogar. Él acudió a comandar la defensa, la batalla estaba en su parte más encarnizada cuando recibió una alerta de parte de Ascot. Un pequeño batallón de Omega se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraban su esposa y su hijo. Ferio le pidió permiso a Clef para acudir pero el se negó. _

_- Primero tienes que cumplir tu misión.-_

_- Pero...Si Guru Clef.-_

_La batalla continuo. _

_Ferio no pudo volver a su casa hasta varias horas después. Asco y Latis lo esperaban en el camino, antes de llegar al pueblo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?.- _

_- Ferio..._

_lo sentimos mucho.-_

_- No, no, noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_

_El chico corrió para atravesara el pueblo buscando su casa. Todo a su alrededor estaba devastado, las casas quemadas y por todos lados cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños..._

_niños..._

_Donde alguna vez hubo una casa solo quedaban cenizas y restos de las tablas que conformaban la estructura. La fuerza lo abandono y cayo de rodillas frente a su antiguo hogar. Lloró, lloró por horas. _

_Su vida estaba completamente destruida..._

Una furtiva lagrima corrió por su mejilla, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, él no lo olvidaría, no olvidaría nunca ese día, ese día negro. Había seguido caminando por las atestadas calles de la ciudad, mientras su corazón seguía debatiendo entre el deber y el amor.

No muy lejos de ahí...

- "Ese bastardo no esta muy lejos".- El aparato de Ascot sonaba, Zat, estaba cerca. Dio un vistazo alrededor y lo encontró, un hombre alto, de porte elegante, con una gabardina y lentes oscuros, si, era él.

Ascot se abrió paso entre la gente hasta llegar a él.

- ¿Vendrás conmigo tranquilamente o tendré que golpearte?. Preferiría lo segundo.- Dijo el chico fanfarronamente.

- ¡Hola Ascot!, ¿Cómo esta tu querida Umi?, No sabía que tenias tan buenos gustos. Ustedes tres se han divertido mucho en su misión. Especialmente tus dos amiguitos, que han tenido mucha "actividad"-

La sonrisa sarcástica de Zat fue borrada por el puño de Ascot sobre su rostro, el golpe lo arrojo varios metros adelante.

- No te enfades, sabes que puedo saber todo lo que hacen concentrándome un poco. Solo me encontraste por mi descuido.-

- Entonces has perdido por un descuido.- Ascot se acerco lentamente ha él y se arranco la manga de su camisa, dejando al descubierto un brazo robótico con el cual le apunto.

- Ahora ¿Vendrás conmigo?.-

- Lamento declinar tu invitación.-

Ferio se acercaba, el transmisor emitía varios bips, indicando que estaba cerca. Dio la vuelta en la esquinan y distinguió a Ascot y a Zat tirado en el piso, este ultimo apunto a Ascot con un dedo y Ferio alcanzo a distinguir un guante gris sobre su mano con varios cables. Era la ultima arma inventada en Omega, todo un arsenal en ese guante.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ASCOT, HASTE A UN LADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

La advertencia no llegó a tiempo. Una bola enorme de energía salió del guante y con la fuerza de una bazuca golpeo el cuerpo de Ascot y lo lanzo contra la acera de enfrente chocando con un aparador.

- ¿Lo vez?, esto si es alta tecnología.- Zat se levanto y corrió a esconderse entre la gente. Ferio no intento seguirlo, corrió al lugar donde se había estrellado Ascot, para auxiliarlo. El chico yacía apenas consciente entre los cristales rotos y un enorme charco de sangre.

ï€± Especie de barcaza.

ï€² Comida Méxicana.

i

ii

ï€³ Interpretes de música popular mexicana.

ï€´ Vendedora


	4. El traidor

**VACACIONES EN MÉXICO.**

No me gusta poner notas al principio de los episodios, pero en esta ocasión lo considero necesario.

_El siguiente fic presenta un contenido que, por su naturaleza, debe clasificarse como **"RESTRINGIDO".** No me parece del todo conveniente que este tipo de fic sea leído por un público menor de 13 años. A todos los fans les pido que tomen en consideración esta advertencia, en función de evitar cualquier reacción negativa ante el fic. Mi deseo es que la historia que a continuación leerán sea de su completo agrado._

Esta nota la tome del Fan Fic "Confesiones Intimas" de la pagina de y la pongo aquí por que me pareció lo más apropiado.

Así que los que se sientan listos pueden continuar ¡Disfruten el Fic!

****

En la habitación del hotel, Hikaru y Fuu apenas habían logrado conciliar el sueño y ahora dormían profundamente. Alguien llamo a la puerta con fuerza, ninguna de las dos se movió, estaban demasiado cansadas. Volvieron a llamar con insistencia y desesperación. Umi decidió levantarse y abrir. La chica fue empujada con la puerta y cayo al piso.

- ¡Hey!, ¿qué demonios pasa?.-

Se levanto y ve a Ferio de espaldas, frente a su cama, se acerca a él para reprocharle que la empujara.

- ¡No puedes entrar de esa manera!, ¿Qué estas loco?.-

El chico se vuelve y Umi se pone pálida, el hombre tiene la camisa llena de sangre..

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por que estas herido?.-

- Yo no estoy herido, pero Ascot necesita atención con urgencia.-

Sus ojos entonces pasan a la cama, donde momentos antes dormía. Encuentra un bulto envuelto en una sabana teñida de carmesí por la sangre, el rostro de Ascot es apenas reconocible.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DIOS MIO!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE OCURRIO!!!!!!!!!!?.-

Se tapa la cara con ambas manos y solloza, las otras dos chicas despiertan por los gritos.

Las dos se horrorizan, Ascot esta muy mal.

- Ferio, que ocurrió.-

- Se enfrento a Zat,.-

- ¿Quién es él?.- Fuu lo miro fijamente.

-. Es el "veneno" que vinimos a buscar.-

- ¿Y Latis?, ¿Dónde esta Latis?.- Hikaru se preocupo.

- No lo sé, no se ha comunicado conmigo.-

La chica puso cara de espanto. Fuu respiro hondo y ...

- Tomemos las cosas con calma. Lo primero es ayudar a Ascot. Umi busca un medico.-

La chica de cabello azul salió como un rayo. Ferio no alcanzo a detenerla.

- No, nos hará demasiadas preguntas, además no creo que pueda hacer gran cosa por él.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.-

- Tengo que llevarlo a Céfiro Hikaru, es la única manera de que se salve.-

Cargo ha Ascot sobre su hombro y tomo la piedra de la mochila. Al agacharse la mano robótica de Ascot quedo colgando. Fuu y Hikaru la vieron claramente.

- ¿Por qué esta así?.-

- ¿Recuerdan la batalla con Devoner?, Cuando Ascot protegió a Umi, antes de que Guru Clef nos transportara a todos, perdió el brazo, recibió toda la energía sobre ese brazo. En Autosam le hicieron este implante. El nunca quizó que ustedes lo supieran, sobre todo no se lo digan a Umi, él nunca me lo perdonaría.-

La piedra comenzó a brillar y el brillo rodeo ha Ferio y Ascot. Umi entro a la habitación y se acerco al herido mientras la energía cubría a los dos chicos. Ella solo pudo gritar:

- ¿¡Se pondrá bien!?.-

- Si llego a tiempo. Si.-

Ferio y Ascot desapreciaron en la luz, Umi salió corriendo del cuarto, había logrado escuchas la confesión de Ferio. ¡Ascot había perdido el brazo por protegerla!.

Bajo hasta el bar y se sentó en una mesa lejana ha tomar y llorar.

Latis corría por un callejón mal oliente, muy lejos del hotel. El aparato en su oído sonaba con mucha intensidad. El callejón llego a su fin, no tenía salida, una pared lo restringía. En ella había una nota:

_"Eres un idiota. Nunca volverás a ver a tu pequeña Hikaru."_

Latis corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Le había puesto una trampa. Una bomba estallo provocando que las paredes del callejón se vinieran abajo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-

Umi levanto la vista dejando que, un chico apuesto de cabellos castaños, descubriera sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo lo que te pasa.- Le sonrió el chico.

La chica se reclino en el asiento y sostuvo la centésima copa de tequila en su mano mientras daba un sorbo.- ¿Estas dispuesto a creer?.- El chico afirmo con la cabeza, la ex-guerrera mágica comenzó su relato. - Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo apenas tenía catorce años mi escuela organizo una excursión a la torre de Tokyo, ahí conocí a mis dos mejores amigas: Hikaru y Fuu. Escuchamos la voz de una niña convocando a "Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas", un destello nos segó y así comenzamos la aventura más increíble de nuestras vidas...-

El chico ya había tomado asiento al lado de Umi mientras escuchaba aquel relato sorprendente. Mientras ella avanzaba la historia, más y más gente se reunía a su alrededor. Nadie jamas había escuchado algo semejante, podría tomarse como él delirio de una borracha(después de todo ya se habían escuchado historias increíbles en ese bar de labios de ebrios) pero había algo que hacia que esta sonara tan real, tan cruda... no podía ser solo un delirio.

- Regrese al cuarto por que no pude encontrar un medico, cuando me acerque escuche la platica de Ferio y Fuu. ¡Ascot perdió su brazo por protegerme!, ¡Él me ama y ahora esta a punto de morir!.-

Dejo caer su cara pesadamente sobre la mesa y lloro amargamente. Pero su auditorio aun necesitaba saber un pequeño detalle de la historia. El chico con el que había comenzado ha platicar le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarla. Ella levantó nuevamente la vista. El chico la miró y le pregunto:

- ¿Y tu?, ¿Lo amas?.-

El lugar se quedó en silencio, todos los pares de ojos se posaron sobre la chica de cabellos azules. Ella dio un respiro he iba a decir algo cuando...

- Por supuesto que lo ama. -

Un hombre envuelto en una gabardina negra se abrió paso entre la concurrencia hasta llegar a la chica. Paso un brazo por su espalda y la levanto.

- Vamonos, ya has bebido demasiado.-

- ¿Quién eres tu?.-

- Un amigo de Ascot.-

En la habitación Hikaru se encontraba en el balcón vigilando la calle, tenía miedo por Latis... por todos, algo dentro de ella misma le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Ferio apareció con la ya famosa piedra en las manos. Fuu lo esperaba sentada sobre la cama, lo miro directamente a los ojos, estaba furiosa y él lo sabía.

- Creo que me debes una explicación.-

- Creo que si....-

Le contó todo... todo... Le dijo de la invasión... le hablo de su esposa y de su hijo...de la forma en la que a través de esa piedra que Guru Clef le había dado podía viajar a voluntad de Céfiro a la tierra.

- ...ahora Céfiro se mantiene gracias a la magia de cuatro piedras que encierran la fuerza de voluntad de todos los cefirianos. Cada una es vigilada y controlada por un hombre o mujer con una gran fortaleza espiritual, ellos son los encargados de regir Céfiro, Guru Clef es uno de ellos y su piedra fue robada por Zat, un general del planeta Omega. Es a él a quien hemos venido a buscar aquí...Si el regresa a Céfiro con la piedra en su poder, tendrá el derecho de reclamar el planeta para él.-

Ella no supo como reaccionar, eran demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, solo se quedó callada, viéndolo a los ojos... tratando de asimilar todo lo que le había dicho.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-

Hikaru escucho el grito y corrió dentro del cuarto. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue ha un tipo con una gabardina oscura sosteniendo a Umi desmayada en un brazo, y una extraña arma en la otra. Al frente de él estaba Ferio sosteniendo su espada y Fuu estaba detrás de él.

- Entrégame el cristal de transportación. Es hora de reclamar mi trono.-

- ¿Por qué crees que te la daré tan fácilmente?.-

- Por que sino me la entregas tu amiga Umi sufrirá un accidente en su linda cabeza. Ya sabes, estas armas son tan delicadas, cualquier movimiento puede dispararlas.-

Zat apunto su dedo ha la cabeza de Umi, esta abrió los ojos sólo para ver la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Ferio tomo la mochila y saco el cristal, se acerco sigilosamente a Zat.

- Deja a Umi y te lo daré.-

Zat enfoco su rayo ha Ferio y le disparo, él apenas alcanzo a evitarlo, desgraciadamente soltó la piedra y el rayo le hizo una herida.

- Creo que se acabo el juego.-

Apunto nuevamente a la cabeza de Umi y disparo, gran parte de la pared del cuarto se derrumbo dejando un enorme agujero...

Umi abrió los ojos, el brazo de Zat estaba lejos de ella, un brazo metálico lo mantenía así.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ascot!!!!!.- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

- ¡Maldito!, ¡Deberías estar muerto!.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Regresaría del mismo infierno para matarte si lastimaras a Umi!!!!!!!-

Ascot apretó el brazo de Zat con su mano mecánica hasta que destruyo el aparato, este lanzó a Umi contra Ascot he inmediatamente saco una pequeña pistola de su bota, les disparo a ambos, una gran bola de energía salió de la pequeña pistola Ascot puso a Umi detrás de él. La herida en su pecho volvió a abrirse y comenzó a sangrar. Umi entro en shock por la impresión. Ferio saco su espada pero Zat le apunto con el arma.

- ¡Tu!, ¡Acércate y dame el cristal!.-

Ferio se mantuvo en su sitio, Zat entonces miro de una manera no muy agradable a Fuu y el chico se acerco a recoger el cristal, tardo un poco en levantarse, algo no estaba bien. Zat no se había acercado a recogerlo por que la magia del cristal lo rechazaría. Solo los cefirianos eran aceptados por la magia del planeta. Entonces como si un rayo hubiera golpeado su cabeza, recordó que las piedras sagradas rechazarían a aquel que no fuera su dueño. Su rostro se puso pálido. ¡No podía ser verdad!

- ¿Quién te dio la piedra sagrada?, ¡Tu no pudiste haberla tomado!-

- Eres algo lento. ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Clef tu querido maestro. El ya esta harto de todos ustedes.-

- ¿Clef?.-

- Si, él , ya no quiere tener nada que ver con Céfiro por eso me ha dado el poder a mí. Ahora entrégame ese cristal para poder reclamar mi reino.-

- ¡No lo haré!.-

Hikaru había aprovechado la discusión para acercarse a Zat y golpearlo con un florero en la cabeza. El hombre quedo atontado por unos momentos, Ferio corrió a atacarlo con la espada sin embargo era muy tarde, Zat ya le había disparado a Hikaru.

La chica pelirroja abrió los ojos, su brazo apenas tenía un ligero rasguño y a sus pies se encontraba el cadáver ensangrentado de Zat.

- Estas bien.-

Un chico visiblemente preocupado retira su espada del cuerpo inerte. Ella brinco a sus brazos, era "su" Latis, estaba bien y había llegado en el ultimo momento para salvarla.

- Si, ahora estoy bien.-

- Yo no estaría tan seguro.-

Un gran poder rodeo a la pareja y la hizo estrellarse contra el muro. Los dos quedaron inconscientes, sus heridas eran copiosas.

- ¡Guru Clef!.-

Umi no podía creer lo que había visto, Clef acababa de atacar a Hikaru y a Latis con todo su poder. Se incorporo, había estado al lado de Ascot tratando de hacer algo para detener la hemorragia de las heridas.

- Han arruinado mi plan. Pero no se quedara así.-

El mago concentro una gran cantidad de energía en su báculo y lo apunto contra Umi, lo libera, Ascot siente la energía, se levanta y protege a Umi con su cuerpo, ahora también tiene destrozada ¡a espalda, caen los dos al suelo. La chica se ha desmayado, no puede creer lo que esta pasando. ¡¡¡¡¡Guru Clef intento matarla!!!!

- Guru Clef ¿Por qué?.- Ferio también estaba conmocionado.

- Ya no quiero saber nada de Céfiro, solo trae desgracia tras desgracia. Solo hace sufrir a la gente y tu lo sabes muy bien, consume vidas, para seguir viviendo. Vidas como las de tus padres...la de tu hermana y Zagato...La mía...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es un planeta que merece desaparecer, tu lo sabes bien!!!!!!!!- Su voz era fría, no dudaba.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio.-

- ¡Entrégame el cristal de transportación!, si este estúpido de Zat no pudo con el paquete, alguien más lo hará.-

Ferio bajo la vista y se acerco para darle el cristal a Clef. Latis se incorporo y utilizando "resplandor" hizo que el cristal volara de las manos de Ferio dejándolo fuera de su alcance. Fuu lo tomo.

- ¡Mátala!- El mago señaló a Fuu.

Él chico no dijo nada.

- ¿Vas a desobedecerme?.-


	5. Hasta pronto

**VACACIONES EN MÉXICO.**

No me gusta poner notas al principio de los episodios, pero en esta ocasión lo considero necesario.

_El siguiente fic presenta un contenido que, por su naturaleza, debe clasificarse como **"RESTRINGIDO".** No me parece del todo conveniente que este tipo de fic sea leído por un público menor de 13 años. A todos los fans les pido que tomen en consideración esta advertencia, en función de evitar cualquier reacción negativa ante el fic. Mi deseo es que la historia que a continuación leerán sea de su completo agrado._

Esta nota la tome del Fan Fic "Confesiones Intimas" de la pagina de y la pongo aquí por que me pareció lo más apropiado.

Así que los que se sientan listos pueden continuar ¡Disfruten el Fic!

****

Ferio recordó una tarde cálida en el castillo de Céfiro.

_Él y Esmeralda jugaban alegremente. Una dulce voz los llamo. _

_- Llamabas mama.- _

_- Si pequeños, ya es hora de que su padre y yo nos marchemos.- _

_Su madre tan hermosa y tan parecida ha su hermana, su padre, en aquel tiempo el lo veía como un gigante bondadoso y noble, era su héroe. _

_- Quiero que cuides de tu hermana y obedece en todo lo que te diga ha Guru Clef.- Hablo el bondadoso rey._

_- Si padre.- respondió el pequeño Ferio._

_Esa había sido la ultima vez que había visto a sus padres. Después de eso Guru Clef había sido como un padre para él. _

Volvió al presente.

- Vamos chico, si dejaste morir a tu esposa no creo que ella te importe mucho. Demuéstrame que aun puedo contar contigo.-

Ferio tomo su espada y la sostuvo a la altura del cuello de Fuu, ahí la detuvo.

- ¡Vamos, hazlo ya!-

El chico tomo impulso y ...

Corrió ha donde estaba Guru Clef, detuvo la espada a escasos centímetros de él. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Latis aprovecho la sorpresa y pasando como una ráfaga al lado de Ferio, clavo su espada en el corazón del mago, el cuerpo desangrante calló al frente, la espada de Ferio le corto la cabeza. Latis se apresuro a auxiliar a los demás mientras Ferio se quedo ahí parado aun sosteniendo la espada con la mirada perdida, Fuu se acerco a él y puso sus manos sobre las suyas

- Ya todo paso.-

En una habitación pequeña y maloliente de una vecindad fue donde las Guerreras y los chicos lograron encontrar la piedra que sostenía uno de los ahora cuatro pilares que sostenían el equilibrio de Céfiro. Ahí estaba, brillando a la mitad de la habitación y todos a su alrededor la observaban. Era una difícil decisión, quien apareciera en Céfiro portando la piedra se convertiría inmediatamente en el nuevo gobernante de aquél mundo mágico. Fuu se adelanto y con ambas manos tomo la piedra y se la entrego a Ferio.

- Creo que te corresponde por derecho. Se que harás un buen trabajo.- Y le sonrío al príncipe quien acepto la piedra y la responsabilidad sobre el futuro de Céfiro.

- Volveré por ti.-

- Te estaré esperando.-

La pelirroja se colgó del cuello de Latis y le planto un apasionado beso en la boca. Tardaron en separarse, pero sabían que cuando volvieran a verse jamas volverían a separarse. Umi miraba un poco alejada de la pareja y cuando lo creyó prudente se acerco.

- ¿Va a estar bien?.-

- Mientras más pronto lleguemos a Céfiro más posibilidades tendrá de recuperarse.- Latis sostenía el maltrecho y sangrante cuerpo de Ascot en sus brazos. Esa era la principal razón de que ellos volvieran Céfiro en el acto.

Umi se acerco a Ascot y lo beso sobre los labios.

- Te amo.- Le susurro en un sollozó y se alejo para llorar en los brazos de su amiga pelirroja.

- Fuu yo...-

Ferio no pudo terminar pues un dedo suave y terso se poso sobre sus labios y Fuu le dedico la más bella de sus sonrisas antes de darle un tierno beso acompañado de una lagrima.

- Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tu hijito.- Fue lo único que le dijo por despedida, Fuu antes de que desapareciera de sus brazos.

- Se han ido.- Dijo Umi a un con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Y nosotros a un permaneceremos aquí tres día más.- Completo Fuu

- ¡Entonces hay que aprovecharlos!.- Dijo la pelirroja que no iba a permitir que sus amigas se deprimieran lo que quedaban de sus vacaciones.

El resto de la semana se paso entre discos, bares y paseos por la ciudad. No se les olvido ir a los teatros, la torre latinoamericana y un bar de streepers al que habían querido ir desde que llegaron. Umi aun se metió otras diez borracheras en Garibaldiï€±, Hikaru recorrió todo el zoológico Chapultepec y arrastro a sus dos amigas con ella, pero al final Fuu las obligo a asistir a todos los museos de la ciudad, al final de la semana estaban realmente agotadas y listas para regresar a Tokyo.

- ¿Y si nos subimos al metro por ultima vez?.- Dijo Hikaru con dulce voz.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Exclamaron Fuu y Umi mientras la jalaban dentro del aeropuerto.

**Rato después...**

- Esto fue muy divertido, me gustaría regresar el año que viene.-

- No sería mala idea Hikaru, pero no creo que Latis este aquí para complacerte el año que viene- Dijo Umi en tono de burla y con cierta picardía.

- ¿A que te refieres Umi?.- Le contesto con cierto enojo.

- ¡A que te pasaste 16 horas con él en la habitación!.- Dijo la chica de cabello azul.

- ¡Te parece poco!- Completo la rubia.

- En primera Umi, no fueron 16 sino 24, en segunda estas celosa por que tu no tuviste nada de "acción" y en tercera Fuu, tu no te quedaste atrás para que te estés quejando de mi.- Concluyo mientras la chica rubia se sonrojaba como un tomate. Umi y Hikaru rieron un buen rato, algunas cosas jamas cambiarían.

- En un momento regreso, voy al baño.-

- El avión viene retrasado pero de todas formas no tardes mucho.-

Umi desapareció entre la gente y casi frente a los sanitarios tropezó con el pie de un chico que estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

- ¡Pedazo de animal!, ¿Por qué no quitaste el pie?.- Dijo la chica levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose la ropa.

- ¡Por que lo tengo enyesado!.-

La chica levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos color verde que la miraban con dulzura.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ascot!!!!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

- Vine a despedirte, no quería que te fueras sin decirte adiós.-

- Pero ¿Ya estas bien?, ¿no es demasiado pronto para que andes por ahí?.-

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré.- Le dijo el chico riendo.

- Hump, ¿que también estas?.- Umi miraba al chico de una manera picara y seductora al mismo tiempo que le señalaba el baño.

No les fue difícil entrar juntos diciendo que Ascot necesitaba de la ayuda "de su enfermera" para entrar al sanitario. Ya dentro los dos chicos se encerraron y se miraron fijamente, por un momento dudaron de lo que iban a hacer pero solo por un momento.

Umi se le lanzo a los brazos de su querido "amigo" y le dio un apasionado beso que él correspondió con mayor intensidad, no tenían mucho tiempo. Él la cargo y la sentó sobre el lavamanos en donde comenzó a pasear sus dedos por el top azul marino que llevaba la chica, su blusa blanca de gasa se la había quitado ella misma al entrar al baño. Ella desabrocho el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba el chico al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su vientre, el metió las manos por debajo del top para sacárselo. Umi dio un quejido de placer pero de pronto se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Y tu mano mecánica?.-

- Aquí esta.- Le dijo el chico acariciando su rostro y pasando un dedo suavemente sobre los labios de ella.

- Pero...-

- Es lo ultimo adelanto en medicina en Autosam, es algo así como un transplante de órganos. Es completamente mi mano normal y funciona muy bien.- Le dijo mientras bajaba sus dedos por el cuello y sobaba suavemente el pecho ahora desnudo de la joven.

- ¿No hay alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo que te hayan transplantado o algo así?.-

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?.-

Ambos sonrieron de manera seductora. Ella le despojo de la playera roja que llevaba y descubrió un firme tórax por el cual paseo delicadamente sus dedos, los pantalones de él tenían ya un rato en el suelo, se habían caído por si mismos cuando ella los había desabrochado. Jugueteando tiro de sus calzoncillos y luego se lanzo a sus brazos, él la recibió aplastando su pecho contra el de ella y al mismo tiempo que la besaba en el cuello metió sus manos por debajo de la falda blanca de algodón para deshacerse de la ropa interior de la chica.

La cargo, apoyándose en el lavabo entro en ella mientras la sostenía en brazos. La pasión los invadió por largo tiempo, eran como dos niños haciendo una travesura y eso hacia el momento aun más excitante.

Umi regreso una media hora después con sus amigas muy agitada, con la ropa desaliñada y despeinada pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Las tres chicas solo se miraron y sonrieron.

El avión con rumbo a Tokyo despego quince minutos después con tres chicas completamente satisfechas de sus vacaciones. Umi recordó lo ultimo que le dijo Ascot:

_- Cuando ya este totalmente recuperado creo que me tomare unas vacaciones en Tokyo.- _

_- ¡Excelente!, te quedaras en mi casa.- Le dio un fugas beso y salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigas. _

En la pista del aeropuerto...

Las capas de el príncipe y el mejor espadachín de Céfiro se levantaron con el aire al igual que sus cabellos se alborotaron por la onda que provoco el avión al despegar.

- Y recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a Ascot. Se enojaría mucho por no traerlo pero aun esta un poco delicado. Además pronto iremos a Tokyo los tres.-

Latis asintió con la cabeza y ambos hombres levantaron la vista al cielo, los dos sonrieron, el avión pasaba en ese momento sobre de ellos y desaparecía en el horizonte.

**Fin.**

ï€± Plaza de Santa Cecilia.


End file.
